


Poetry version of The Innocence

by laijunchen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/laijunchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write poetry for a class and as I suck at poetry I just took all the pieces from Bright as the Sun and rewrote the chapters as poetry. Aced the class, but thought I'd find out what general audiences thought about this version and my first attempt at poetry and rhyming. And don't know how many chapters I'm actually going to post yet though.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright as the Sun, poetry version

Your soul is so bright  
It's blinding.  
And while the light  
Cast from it is nearly unbearable  
Your soul is the most pleasant  
I have ever had in my sight.

There is not one soul I can see  
And I see them all  
That can match what yours can be.  
Few others can so much  
As hold a candle to thee  
To you whose soul is as bright as the sun.

You have a slight shadow, you know,  
But there will always be shadow  
Where there is light.  
How do you continue to dream, though  
As if you'll live forever  
And live as if you'll die tomorrow?

Is there a real person feined  
Behind that never ending optimism?  
Are you at all pained  
Behind that endless smile?  
Is there bitterness or resentment  
Behind your neverening forgiveness?  
Is therea lack of surety, unmeant,  
Behind that endless determination?

You hardly seem human anymore.  
Is it because you have given yourself away?  
Piece by piece?

The world is cruel, I know,  
But I never thought  
It would leave nothing of you,  
Although, despite this  
You're shines brighter than any other.

You have more to you than this?  
This is why you truly seem inhuman?  
Because you are the only one in this abyss  
Who has broken never?  
Because you are the only one left  
Capable of dreaming like you'll live forever  
And living as if you'll die tomorrow?

Whatever the reason,  
You're just like the sun.  
You always look just like the sun.


	2. Because We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, in truth, all she needs is reassurance, support, and love to go on. Her Innocence is more than willing to offer her al she needs and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my next shot at poetry. This one is long and completely free form, no rhyming. Let me know how you like it, if you did.

 

 

 

~Tell us of your dreams, dearest. 

Mind you, we already know your every dream.

It is you who seem to have forgotten them.

But do not worry, we will remind you.

 

~Instead, will you tell us of your hope?

This we know you still possess

and will always remember.

Perhaps you do not realize this, but you _move_ your hope;

it shifts between groups and individuals,

and flickers,

hides,

races in circles

with each new battle or death.

Often we have trouble finding it amongst,

or even _within_ the pieces you have split your soul into,

but we will always search until it is in our grasp again.

         

 

~‘Puzzle pieces’ is what you call all the tiny sections you have divided yourself into.

Puzzle pieces would be a very fitting way to describe your soul

except that that is not how souls work.

Puzzles have a set number of pieces,

they have predefined borders,

and they have an end, a point at which they are complete.

Souls are not finite,

they do not recognize such things as borders,

and they never simply end.

Not even in death.

Furthermore, you cannot replace a piece of your soul once lost

as there is no such thing as an exact replica in life-

not in actions or words,

in photographs,

keys,

or even in clones.

If lost, could anyone ever take the places in your heart

that your friends and family occupy?

 

~We don’t suppose it really matters how you describe your soul,

your world,

or even how you _view_ it.

We care only that these things are preserved.

 

Once, all of you crumbled,

fell into the sea,

and tried to drown-

both figuratively and literally.

Was it really all that surprising that we jumped the metaphorical ship?

It is not as if we left you

or would ever let you drown.

We held you just at the surface and let you flounder,

gasp for air,

and decide if you again wanted to fly.

 

~Yes, your decision took longer than we would have liked,

but eventually you dragged your self-made Atlantis from the ocean floor.

It will take time to dry out your battered wings

and repair all of the buildings damaged by the pressure,

but at least your world is at sea level again.

You can truly _breathe_ now.

 _We_ can breathe again.

We wonder if, perhaps,

we should have pushed you harder.

 

~We know that we are cruel, but it is because we so love you.

We are cruel because this is the only way we know how to protect you.

Gladly we will push you,

hurt you,

and abandon you.

Gladly we will always return to you

and help rebuild what is left of you.

We will repeat this process as many times as we must in order to make you strong.

Gladly we will do all this,

suffer all this,

if only because we love you.      

 

~We cannot love a corpse

and there is nothing to be done for one who has given up.

All you must do is live and we will love you.

All you must do is fight and we will be there for you.

Do not fear.

Because we love you we will always be there for you.

         

So long as we are with you, you should have no fear at all.

 

~Tell us of your fears, darling. 

We imagine that we know your fears

even better than we know your dreams.

Indeed, we know every wish and regret,

every nightmare

and waking fear-

warranted or not.

We know everything you should fear but inexplicably do not and vice versa.

We are all but plagued by these things.

You fear loneliness, but not death.

You fear success and failure both.

We are not sure if we should laugh or cry.

 

~You are such a deranged and naïve child, truly.

Yet these qualities are, in part, why we love you so.

Your despair and fear gave you truer vision

and helped us in giving you an astounding strength all your own.

So why do you still bother to rely on others

when you know that you can rely on us?

We may hold you,

keep you,

hurt you,

but only because we love you.

 

Tell us of your resolve, beloved.

Tell us what you will do when those you love more than the world are gone.

There is no certainty that you can keep them, but you can keep us.

All you need is us,

so why do you still feel that you need them?

Why do you still _want_ them?

 

~Tell us truly, what will you do when your puzzle pieces leave or die on you?

We know what you will do:

You will crumble.

But because we love you we will be there for you.

Because we love you we will continue to repair you and return you to the front lines.

As much as you hate all this you need to be a part of it,

just as we do.

You hate us for putting you in this,

for keeping you in it,

and for trying to protect you from it.

We love you just as much as you hate us.

But we do not mind.

 

~Whether we have no choice but to love you due to the nature of what we are,

or if it is simply by choice that we gladly suffer unrequited love… even we do not know.

We do not mind the ‘not knowing’ either.

By force or choice,

that we love you is all that matters.

 

~We returned to you after you nearly drowned because you promised

to fight _with_ us,

to _be_ with us,

 _live_ for us.

We are cruel, just as we said.

We are also incredibly selfish,

not only because of what we are,

but also because we love you so.

Do not be angry with us for this.

Is not the way that all humans love also selfish?

Even if our love is the only kind that is so,

we cannot,

we _will not_ change it.

 

~So long as you live,

and even in death,

we will love you.

We love you and do not wish to be parted from you.

Even when you do not need us or want us,

we will do all that is in our power to stay by your side.

Because we love you we will never let you go.

 


	3. Vampire: Becoming the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The Creature didn't have a voice  
> and it didn't have a name.  
> It recognized emotion,  
> feeling,  
> sensation.  
> There was desire,  
> and anger,  
> and sadness,  
> but no words,  
> or voice,  
> or even clarity.

Vampire  
(Becoming the Monster)

~The Creature didn't have a voice.  
He wasn't completely sure others spoke,  
but it seemed a logical assumption.  
How else did others learn of themselves  
or their changes?  
Part of the reason he believed that the others had voices  
was because they had names  
they seemed to respond to on varying levels.

~The Creature didn't have a voice  
and it didn't have a name.  
It recognized emotion,  
feeling,  
sensation.  
There was desire,  
and anger,  
and sadness,  
but no words,  
or voice,  
or even clarity.  
There were just pictures,  
dreams,  
visions,  
and impressions.  
Perhaps there were others like him,  
but he doubted it.  
After all, there was only ravenous hunger and rage  
in place of the direction and instruction he was fairly certain others had  
in one way or another. 

~The Creature didn't have a voice.  
It had a personality.  
He was rather glad that it was the way that it was, though.  
He had before been assertive,  
aggressive,  
or violent.  
Now he was the very essence of a monster,  
a beast,  
incapable of speech or real human expression,  
barely capable of higher brain function  
and almost completely lacking in conscience. 

~The Creature didn’t have a voice,  
but he was very grateful for it’s abilities  
and for the loss of his mind.  
The Creature may have been beastly,  
but it had been kind enough to give him the ability to live  
without fear or reservation.  
It had given him the character he needed to take  
and destroy,  
and survive.

~The Creature didn’t have a name  
and for that he was grateful.  
After all, he was sure he would never have the courage  
to say it’s name aloud.


	4. Frivolous: The Wounded Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was frivolous because such a state of being was his right.

~Frivolous: The state of being self-indulgently carefree; given to undue levity. 

This word describes you perfectly.  
To one who does not know you  
this one adjective seems perfectly synonymous  
with your attitude and nature...  
with your very being. 

But no one knows you well enough  
to understand anything beyond the frivolity.  
There is a reason you indulge in all the pleasures of the world.  
The indulgences serve a purpose.

Once upon a time you were told you could help save the world.  
They thought the role of hero would be enough for you,  
as it had been for so many others.  
And it was enough...  
At first.

After years of thankless service you decided that things had to change.  
After years of staring the despairing ugliness  
of humanity in the face  
you wanted to see loveliness.  
You needed beauty.  
You deserved beauty.  
In exchanged for you service as a soldier the world would be your oyster. 

Everyone needs an outlet to cope.  
You became the epitome of frivolity,  
a modern day Marie Antoinette.  
It is a well deserved state of being, after all.  
What is money  
or a few nights with someone's spouse in comparison to the public service you provide?  
It is only fair, really.

You are frivolous because that luxury is your right.  
You are frivolous because their favors are such an insignificant price.  
You are frivolous because only in that lifestyle will you see or experience beauty.  
You are frivolous because if you are not you might break. 

The only problem is that no one else sees it this way. 

Don't they know that this is how you keep from breaking beyond repair?  
Don't they know that this is the only way that you can feel human and loved?  
Don't they know that this is the only this keeping you sane?

You'll take advantage because,  
after everything is said and done,  
haven't you earned it?  
Hasn't your servitude given you the right to such excesses?  
After all, you are not frivolous because you want to be, per se, but because you must be.  
You are frivolous because it is the only way you know how to survive. 

Let them think you an immoral,  
thoughtless,  
selfish bastard.  
Let them think whatever they will.  
Let them think you nothing more than frivolous...  
because, at least then,  
they will not know that you are silently falling apart beside them.


	5. Perpetual Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are perfect because you will never stop.

**Poetry version of Perfect**

**(Perpetual Failure)**

I was drawn to you because you were stagnating,

~~~because of your sense of uselessness,

~~~~~~because of your endless list of regrets.

You are a woman who, in the whole of her life,

~~~has never accomplished anything of note

~~~~~~and was certain that that would never change.

You are perfect because you are so willing to give without question,

~~~to protect with no thought for your own wellbeing.

There are so many reasons that _you_ are perfect.

You are perfect because you would heedlessly put _yourself_ between a comrade

~~~and any blade or bullet.

You would happily _die_ of exhaustion

~~~if it meant giving your fellows a moment more of life.

You are perfect because, _gladly_ , you take on everyone else’s wounds and mistakes

~~~if only to allow them a few more seconds-

~~~~~~if only to give those precious to you but one breath more.

Oddly enough, you who had never before possessed anything to sacrifice,

~~~or at least nothing worthy of sacrifice,

~~~~~~can appreciate what it truly means to sacrifice better than any other.

Only one who has known the agony of never experiencing

~~~or doing anything worthwhile could possess

~~~~~~the courage and resolve necessary to both protect and let go of

~~~~~~~~~anything worth everything.

Even when you knew that you couldn’t do anything even remotely well you kept trying.

It takes such strength to continue on a path you _know_ forever leads to nowhere.

It takes immense courage and resolve to try your best

 _~~~knowing_ that you will always fail.

No matter how exhausted, how hopeless-

~~~no matter how many you hold onto but must let die in the end…

No matter what happens you will not give up.

In this way you are _incapable_ of failing.

Nothing said will convince you of how _perfect_ you are.

After all, self-worth can only be given _to_ you _by_ you.

You are unique, and valiant, and absolutely perfect,

~~~and that’s all that matters.

It’s fine that you doubt yourself and your abilities.

It’s fine because it makes you perfect

~~~and because it means you will never stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I've never tried my hand at poetry before. Please no flames!


End file.
